powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dino Chargers
The Dino Chargers, or simply Chargers, are the small, battery-like devices utilized by the Dino Charge Rangers. They were developed by Kendall Morgan to harness the immense power of the Energems. To activate one, a Ranger presses down on a button on the negative side of the Charger, building the charge. The Dino Chargers can summon their respective Zords as well as access special abilities, weapons, and power-ups. When in combat, the Chargers are stored in the Dino Com, a belt buckle that serves as a utility storage unit and communicator. When not in use, the Dino Chargers are replenished by the Energems in a special charging bay also developed by Kendall. Upon discovering that the Ankylo Zord had awakened, Keeper deduced that the Aqua Energem had already been found and bonded with someone who had yet to reveal himself. In the meantime, Shelby and Kendall learned how to approximate the Energem's power by combining traces of Ankylosaurus DNA with the energies funneled from the existing Dino Chargers. From this the Ankylo Charger was made, allowing the Rangers to command the Ankylo Zord without the person who bonded with its Energem (at least temporarily). Gallery - Auxiliary Chargers= When used in a Morpher, the following Dino Chargers provide the Power Rangers certain powers. Some are conventional, while some are rather unusual. ZSK-Zyudenchi 11.png|Dino Cycle Charger - Conjures a Dino Cycle ZSK-Zyudenchi 12.png|Dino Armor X Charger - gives an extra piece of armor on top of the Dino Steel armor ZSK-Zyudenchi 13.png|Dino Spike Charger - Combines the weapons to form the Dino Spike ZSK-Zyudenchi 14.png|Dino Cupid Charger - Makes a victim fall in love ZSK-Zyudenchi 15.png|Dino Blaze Charger - Shoots a stream of fire ZSK-Zyudenchi 16.png|Dino Stretch Charger - Stretches the T-Rex Zord's neck to long distances ZSK-Zyudenchi 17.png|Dino Gas Charger - Releases flatulence ZSK-Zyudenchi 18.png|Dino Laugh Charger - Forces a victim to laugh uncontrollably ZSK-Zyudenchi 19.png|Dino Squash Charger - Makes anything and anyone hit by it flat like paper, able to fit through narrow spaces. ZSK-Zyudenchi 20.png|Dino Hypnotize Charger - Causes a victim to be hypnotized ZSK-Zyudenchi 21.png|Dino Gravity Charger - Increases gravity within a considerable radius ZSK-Zyudenchi 22.png|Dino Helio Charger - Inflates user to a balloon-like shape ZSK-Zyudenchi 23.png|Dino Clone Charger - Conjures a doppelganger ZSK-Zyudenchi V.png|Dino Victory Charger - Utilizes the energy of the 5 main Rangers into a single blast ZSK-Zyudenchi X.png|Dino X Charger - Utlizes the energy of the 5 auxiliary Rangers into a single blast Unnamed Orange Dino Charger.png|Unnamed Dino Charger - Restores friendship bonds cut by Shearfear. - Enhancement Chargers= Chargers that can allow Rangers to access stronger forms. File:Dino_Charger_D_-_Dino_Drive.png|Dino Drive Charger File:Dino_Charger_SD_-_Super_Drive.png|Dino Super Drive Charger ZSK-Zyudenchi 1+.png|T-Rex Super Charger - Toy-Exclusive Chargers= - Animation Variant= Attack Charger 1.jpg|T-Rex Charger Attack Charger 2.jpg|Para Charger Attack Charger 3.jpg|Stego Charger Attack Charger 4.jpg|Raptor Charger Attack Charger 5.jpg|Tricera Charger Attack Charger 6.jpg|Ptera Charger Attack Charger 7.png|Anklyo Charger Attack Charger 8.jpg|Pachy Charger Attack Charger 9.jpg|Plesio Charger Attack Charger 10.jpg|Titano Charger Attack Charger 11.jpg|Dino Cycle Charger Attack Charger 12.jpg|Dino Armor X Charger Attack Charger 13.jpg|Dino Spike Charger Attack Charger 14.jpg|Dino Cupid Charger Attack Charger 15.jpg|Dino Blaze Charger Attack Charger 16.jpg|Dino Stretch Charger Attack Charger 17.jpg|Dino Gas Charger Attack Charger 18.jpg|Dino Laugh Charger Attack Charger 19.jpg|Dino Squash Charger Attack Charger 20.jpg|Dino Hypnotize Charger Attack Charger 21.jpg|Dino Gravity Charger Attack Charger 22.jpg|Dino Helio Charger Attack Charger 23.jpg|Dino Clone Charger Attack Charger 1+.png|T-Rex Super Charger Attack Charger V.jpg|Victory Charger Attack Charger X.jpg|Dino X Charger - Egg Variant= Zord Charger 1.jpg|T-Rex Charger Zord Charger 2.jpg|Para Charger Zord Charger 3.jpg|Stego Charger Zord Charger 4.jpg|Raptor Charger Zord Charger 5.jpg|Tricera Charger Zord Charger 6.jpg|Ptera Charger Zord Charger 7.jpg|Anklyo Charger Zord Charger 8.jpg|Pachy Charger Zord Charger 9.png|Plesio Charger Zord Charger 10.jpg|Titano Charger Zord Charger 11.jpg|Dino Cycle Charger Zord Charger 12.jpg|Dino Armor X Charger Zord Charger 13.jpg|Dino Spike Charger Zord Charger 14.jpg|Dino Cupid Charger Zord Charger 15.jpg|Dino Blaze Charger Zord Charger 16.jpg|Dino Stretch Charger Zord Charger 17.jpg|Dino Gas Charger Zord Charger 18.jpg|Dino Laugh Charger Zord Charger 19.jpg|Dino Squash Charger Zord Charger 20.png|Dino Hypnotize Charger Zord Charger 21.jpg|Dino Gravity Charger Zord Charger 22.jpg|Dino Helio Charger Zord Charger 23.jpg|Dino Clone Charger Zord Charger 1+.jpg|T-Rex Super Charger Zord Charger V.jpg|Victory Charger Zord Charger X.jpg|Dino X Charger - Legendary= - MMPR:TM= As part of NYCC 2015, Bandai released an exclusive Dino Charge Mighty Morphin' Movie Charger set with each Dino Charger depicting four pictures. Each Charger featured the Ranger's Ranger form, a weapon specific to that Ranger, the Ranger's NinjaZord, and the MMPR Movie title. MMPR White Movie Charger.png|White Ranger MMPR Red Movie Charger.png|Red Ranger MMPR Black Movie Charger.png|Black Ranger MMPR Blue Movie Charger.png|Blue Ranger MMPR Yellow Movie Charger.png|Yellow Ranger MMPR Pink Movie Charger.png|Pink Ranger MMPR Ninja MegaFalconzord Charger.png|Ninja MegaFalconzord - Power Packs= These Chargers were released as part of Series 3 of Dino Charger Power Packs. Each Charger features the team's Red Ranger, their Sixth Ranger/Extra Hero, the teams' main Megazord, and their main title. Mighty Morphin Charger.jpg|Mighty Morphin' Mighty Morphin Charger (Green Ranger).jpg|Mighty Morphin Green Ranger Dino Megazord Charger.jpg|Dino Megazord Mighty Morphin Alien Charger.jpg|Alien Rangers Mighty Morphin Alien Charger (Ninjor).jpg|Ninjor Shogun Megazord Charger.jpg|Shogun Megazord Zeo Charger.jpg|Zeo Zeo Charger (Gold Ranger).jpg|Gold Zeo Ranger Zeo Megazord Charger.jpg|Zeo Megazord Turbo Charger.jpg|Turbo In Space Charger.jpg|In Space In Space Charger (Silver Ranger).jpg|Silver Space Ranger Astro Megazord Charger.jpg|Astro Megazord Lost Galaxy Charger.jpg|Lost Galaxy Lightspeed Rescue Charger.jpg|Lightspeed Rescue Lightspeed Rescue Charger (Titanium Ranger).jpg|Titanium Ranger Lightspeed Megazord Charger.jpg|Lightspeed Megazord Time Force Charger.jpg|Time Force Wild Force Charger.jpg|Wild Force Ninja Storm Charger.jpg|Ninja Storm Dino Thunder Charger.jpg|Dino Thunder Dino Thunder Charger (White Dino Ranger).jpg|White Dino Ranger Thundersaurus Megazord Charger.jpg|Thundersaurus Megazord SPD Charger.jpg|S.P.D. Mystic Force Charger.jpg|Mystic Force Mystic Force Charger (Solaris Knight).jpg|Solaris Knight Titan Megazord Charger.jpg|Titan Megazord Operation Overdrive Charger.jpg|Operation Overdrive Operation Overdrive Charger (Mercury Overdrive Ranger).jpg|Mercury Overdrive Ranger DriveMax Megazord Charger.jpg|DriveMax Megazord Jungle Fury Charger.jpg|Jungle Fury Jungle Fury Charger (Wolf Ranger).jpg|Wolf Jungle Fury Ranger Jungle Pride Megazord Charger.jpg|Jungle Pride Megazord RPM Charger.jpg|RPM RPM Charger (Ranger Gold).jpg|Gold RPM Ranger High Octane Megazord Charger.jpg|High Octane Megazord Samurai Charger.jpg|Samurai Megaforce Charger.jpg|Megaforce Megaforce Charger (Robo Knight).jpg|Robo Knight Gosei Great Megazord Charger.jpg|Gosei Great Megazord Super Megaforce Charger.jpg|Super Megaforce Super Megaforce Charger (Super Mega Silver).jpg|Super Megaforce Silver Legendary Megazord Charger.jpg|Legendary Megazord Dino Charge Charger.jpg|Dino Charge }} - Others= PRDC Black Red Charger.jpg|T-Rex Charger (Dark) PRDC Gold T-Rex Charger.jpg|T-Rex Charger (Gold) PRDC Translucent T-Rex Charger.jpg|T-Rex Charger (Translucent) T-Rex Charger (Black).png|T-Rex Charger (Black) T-Rex Charger (Fossil Translucent).png|T-Rex Charger (Fossil Translucent) PRDC Translucent Ptera Charger.jpg|Ptera Charger (Translucent) PRDC Translucent Plesio Charger.jpg|Plesio Charger (Translucent) PRDSC Translucent Titano Charger.png|Titano Charger (Translucent) PRDSC LE T-Rex Super Charger.jpg|T-Rex Super Charger (Limited Edition) }} }} - Dino Spirits= PRDC T-Rex Zord.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex (Normal ver.) PRDSC T-Rex Super Charge Zord.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex (Super Charge ver.) PRDC Para Zord.png|Parasaur (Parasaurolophus) PRDC Stego Zord.png|Stegosaurus PRDC Raptor Zord.png|Velociraptor PRDC Tricera Zord.png|Triceratops PRDC Ptera Zord.png|Pterodactyl (Pteranodon) PRDC Ankylo Zord.png|Ankylosaurus PRDC Pachy Zord.png|Pachyosaurus (Pachycephalosaurus) Plezuon.png|Plesiosaurus PRDSC Titano Zord.png|Brachiosaurus (Titanosaurus) }} Notes *Chargers for the toyline are about one half smaller than the prop chargers and have simply a black or white outlined number instead of a white number outlined in black. The names on the back of the toy chargers have the full name of the dinosaur compared to the back of the prop chargers that have a shortened dinosaur name (i.e. Parasaurolophus vs. Parasaur). In addition, the toy chargers have four "slides" as opposed to two like on the props and Zyudenchi. *The Ptera charger in the toyline has Pteranadon instead of Pterodactyl *Dino Chargers #18, #19, #21, #22, and #23 are only used in the activation of the Titano Zord, even though they have applications in the Dino Charge Morpher. *The Dino X Charger, known as the Maximum Zyudenchi in Kyoryuger, actually says Maximum on the back of the US toy. This has lead to most fans referring to it as the Maximum Charger. *All of the Dino Chargers used in the show come from the Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Set DX, the main 23, V, X, and 1+. As such, the Spino Charger used in the show was an American-made prop. The Spino Charger is more like the American toy version than the Japanese prop as the Spino Charger has more of a blue color rather than the Toabspino Zyudenchi which has more of a navy color. **Both the Bandai of America toy and the Spino Charger prop have an error with them. The Spinosaurus on the Charger is missing its right leg. Appearances See Also Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Dino Charge) Category:Special Systems Category:Dino Super Charge Category:Arsenal (Dino Super Charge)